ultimate_dragon_ball_rpfandomcom-20200216-history
Mission And Saga
This is location where you can create Story Missions for character development and where Saga Missions will be posted. Every character is unique in one way or another, so to continue their story along they have Story Missions which allow you to take up to five friends into a battle with you that involves your character in some kind of battle or plot that further advances your character's development. These missions do not effect the Saga Missions in any shape or form. You may only make a Story Mission for your character once every two weeks. These missions do have EXP rewards but do not have Zeni rewards. You can die in a Story Mission so do tread carefully. An Admin must OK the Mission beforehand and all participants must agree to the mission. The maximum EXP you can earn from a Story Mission is 20,000 EXP. Saga Missions are what progresses the site's main story in defeating the main antagonists that intend on their own goals to be fulfilled. It is up to the players and characters to defeat these foes and whatever obstacles appear in their way to help the innocent survive. Saga Missions may involve gauntlets, powerful foes with upgraded stats and even advantages against the normal player. Many Saga Missions will be team battles but some may be solo bouts between a character and an opponent. These missions have EXP and Zeni rewards but you can die in these missions. An Admin creates the main saga based mission and has another Admin look over the mission before having it implemented. Story Mission A Dragon's Tale - Chapter 1: The Forever Warrior, Sinkro! Complete! My Home No More - Chapter 1: Finding my Lost Home Complete! The Red Planet Arc - Chapter 1: The Awakening Complete! My Home No More - Chapter 2: Attack of the G.A.R.D. Complete! A Dragon's Tale - Chapter 2: An Uneasy Alliance! Complete! The Soul Saga - Chapter 1 - Aikon Soul Complete! Warriors Don't Fall - Chapter 1 - My World Complete! The Red Planet Arc - Chapter 2: The Worst Sight Complete! My home no more - Chapter 3: Sins of the father complete! The War of Sin-Chapter 1: Pride of the First Umbras receives an important message from the demon realm, requesting his immediate presence. Before he has the opportunity to depart, he is attacked by a powerful foe. When innocent bystanders are caught in the crossfire, it is up to the world's fighters to handle the threat. *Umbras *Luciela *Xylon *Slot 4 Echoes of Eternity - Chapter 1: The Four-Armed Demon In the outskirts of many cities there are stories. Many of them tell of a mysterious four-armed swordsman who wanders the world, searching for something, and leaving no survivors in his path. Of course, these stories have to be false. After all, if there are no survivors, where do the stories come from? *Excalibur *Karri *Melissa Chauce *Slot 4 Broken Ties - Chapter 1: Trouble Found Me It was a long time, one year, to be specific, since Karri left her home... but now her past has caught up with her. When a chance encounter suddenly leaves her parents in danger, Karri and her allies must defend them and figure out who is responsible. * Karri * Luciela * Umbras * Excalibur A Dragon's Tale - Chapter 3: When The Clock Strikes Midnight After a long day, Shin invites his friends out to the Tsumisumbri Mountains for a feast when it is interrupted by Ubu's urgent news: The Time Patroller, Erston has been located but is in trouble. Sinkro and Towa have used their powers to capture the weakened Time Patroller and it's now up to Shin and his friends to set him free and get past Sinkro and his PX Units. Shin however seems to be getting weaker and weaker as time goes on through the night... (Will Do Mission When I Return) * Shin Articost * Bastion Allara * Cero Klein * Slot 4 The Red Planet Arc - Chapter 3: The Worst Kind of Surprise Cero Klein's birthday, you, what few friends he has on this world are invited to Babylon to celebrate his birthday, the first time he is celebrating it since his family was killed. Cero intends on telling everyone what really happened on that day, what is happening to him and his brother and finally who Comet really is. will start on June 16th, right after Arch Angel returns. * Cero Klein * For Bastion * for Shin * Slot 4 Saga Mission